Ágape (Traducción)
by Judith Valensi
Summary: Mikasa una chica genial de primer año le enseña a su amigo de la infancia y estudiante senior esclavo de su propia tesis a como jugar juegos de bebida. [Traducción del fanfic homonimo "Agape" de Alienheartattack]


**Aclaraciones:** En este fanfic fue publicado en el agosto del 2014, en ese momento no se sabía a bien qué relación tenía Kenny con Levi, por lo que en este fanfic la madre de Levi y Kenny son esposos, también pueden imaginar que la madre de Levi no es Kuchel xD. Asimismo este fanfic es el primero de una miniserie de dos oneshots y un drable, así que pronto les estaré trayendo los siguientes dos "capítulos".

Por otro lado considero pertinente dejarles aclaraciones sobre algunas palabras, referencias, etc. que se encontraran en este fanfic, para que puedan seguir el hilo de la historia sin ningún problema.

***Bagel Bites/Bocados de bagels:** Son como pizzas pequeñas de unos 3-5 cm de diámetro que venden congelados. Los metes al horno y estarán listas para que las comas.

***Carnes Magras: **Son todas aquellas carnes que tienen una cantidad mínima de grasa, un ejemplo sería el pavo, el conejo, el pollo sin piel, la ternera.

***Senior: **es como el "sempai" en las universidades estadounidenses. Son alumnos de grados avanzados, o que están en su último año de universidad.

***RA: **son las siglas de "resident assitant" o "asistente de residencia", son los alumnos que hacen cumplir las reglas, que dirigen y coordinan las actividades en las salas/casas/departamentos estudiantiles, deben procurar por el bienestar de los alumnos que ahí residen.

***Easy Reader: **Es una película independiente de los Estados Unidos que trata sobre unos jóvenes que andan en motocicleta y cruzan Estados Unidos para asistir a un festival, pero como no pueden costear ese viaje se dedican también a vender drogas.

***PSAT/SAT: **Son una serie de exámenes que les aplican a los alumnos de preparatoria de Estados Unidos. Con este examen buscan medir las destrezas, aptitudes y conocimientos tanto del colegio como de los alumnos. Este examen es de suma importancia ya que el resultado de estos exámenes ayuda a que las universidades acepten o no a un alumno, así como les abre oportunidades para ser becados por estas universidades.

***Harley: **A menos que en verdad no sepan nada de motos, esto hace referencia a las motos Harley Davidson. Son motocicletas de lujo y la marca es emblemática en cuanto al mercado de motocicletas.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, la historia a Alienheartttack, yo solo traduzco este fanfic con permiso de la autora original.

* * *

**Ágape**

**Del griego clásico ἀγάπη, agápē:** _Amor incondicional y reflexivo, en el que el amante tiene en cuenta sólo el bien del ser amado._

Levi Ackerman lleva nueve horas sentado en una incómoda silla de madera en el salón común de su dormitorio. Nueve horas de estar mirando el fluorescente azul-blanco de la pantalla de su computadora portátil y una pila de libros de dieciocho pulgadas de alto que huelen a papel podrido. Se ha levantado en seis ocasiones: cuatro para ir al baño y dos para alimentarse de cosas que son comestibles pero que no son del todo un alimento, gusanos de goma ácidos, bocados de bagels* y refresco sabor fresa. Levi nunca come de esa manera, subsiste de carnes magras* y verduras (y ocasionalmente come una rebanada de pizza, después de todo, él solo es un humano), pero no se siente capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea terminar su tesis. Siente que el estrés lo ha quebrado, por lo que come lo primero que tomó en la tienda, guiado solo por la agitación. Lo único que lo consuela es que se las arregló para vestirse meticulosamente como siempre, su camisa blanca y crujiente, su corbata negra y delgada lo que todavía le da un aire de respeto mientras las sombras debajo de sus ojos comienzan a extenderse hacia sus pómulos.

Toma otro trago de refresco. Después de pasar el trago, su boca se siente grasosa por los químicos. Echa un vistazo a su reflejo en la pantalla de su teléfono y hace una mueca al ver que su boca ahora está manchada de rosa neón, que se ve más brillante cuando lo contrasta con la fatiga oscura alrededor de sus ojos.

Nueve horas de esto. Y tiene cincuenta y nueve más por delante.

Levi se pregunta si debería estirar las piernas, de repente se siente paranoico por permanecer sentado hasta el lunes y que eso significa que morirá de una embolia pulmonar sin terminar primero su tesis. La puerta del salón se abre; el ruido interrumpe su ansiedad en espiral y la imagen mental de sí mismo a los cincuenta años todavía sentado, en la misma mesa, tratando de acabar este documento para poder graduarse, invade su cabeza. Él ve una mochila negra volar por los aires. Después de eso, la figura ágil y familiar con una sudadera holgada con capucha marrón y pantalones cortos de mezclilla deshilachada salta sobre el respaldo del sofá que se encuentra en medio del salón, frente a un televisor de pantalla plana. La mesa de Levi se encuentra detrás del sofá, escondida en un rincón. Ella no lo notará si él permanece en silencio, pero se encuentra muy frustrado para no dejar escapar un ruido que parece un gruñido y suspiro a la vez, alertando de esta manera a la recién llegada de su presencia. Tira del nudo de la corbata mientras gira hacia la chica; de repente, la presión familiar contra su cuello parece que lo está asfixiando.

—Oh, hola, Levi. No te vi aquí ¿Qué estás haciendo? — la chica en el sofá pregunta sonriéndole.

—Hola, Mikasa —. Levi responde. —Por si no lo habías notado, estamos a mitad de los exámenes finales y yo soy un senior*.

—¿Y?

Señala hacia la pila de libros a su lado. —¿Una cosa llamada mi jodida tesis que necesito terminar de escribir para poder graduarme?

Mikasa se encoge de hombros, sin preocuparse por su estrés. Aprieta los dientes, se pregunta cómo puede estar tan tranquila cuando él siente que su mundo está a punto de colapsar.

—¿Cuánto te falta?

—Demasiado —, responde, bajando la cabeza por un momento. Todo lo que quiere hacer es ir hacia adelante y caer al suelo, pero de alguna manera permanece sentado.

—Eso apesta ¿quieres una cerveza? — Ella se agacha, fuera de su vista y regresa con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

Levi cierra los ojos y respira hondo. —Se supone que no debes tener eso. Eres menor de edad. Se supone que debo denunciarte.

—Lo que sea, idiota. Bonita corbata, por cierto —. Mikasa se burla de él. —Mira, sé que eres mi RA* y todo eso, pero no hablas en serio ¿cierto? Además, sabes que si mi papá se entera me va a decir mucha mierda por meterme en problemas, considerando ese momento en que él te atrapó dándome una cerveza en la fiesta de graduación de tu escuela secundaria.

Él agita su mano despectivamente. —No te preocupes. No me iré de esta habitación hasta que acabe mi tesis, para que puedas tomar cerveza en paz siendo menor de edad —. Regresa a su computadora portátil, pero siente la necesidad de decir un último comentario. —Y no le tengo miedo a tu papá —, agrega. —Él me ama siempre y cuando pode el césped de él cuando éste en casa. Además, te encerrará en tu habitación durante un mes si le digo que estás perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de estudiar.

Mikasa rueda los ojos y los pone en blanco. —Vamos, toma una cerveza conmigo. Es viernes. Apuesto a que has estado aquí todo el día —. Ella sonríe mientras agita la lata de cerveza de un lado a otro, tentándolo.

—Nueve horas —, se queja.

—Sabes que es bueno que tu cerebro se tome un descanso ¿cierto? — ella se inclina sobre el respaldo del sofá y agita la lata hacia él. —¡Bébeme, Levi! ¡Estoy deliciosa! — dice con voz aguda. —Creo que deberías escuchar a la cerveza. Sabe de lo que está hablando.

—Por favor, déjame trabajar —, le suplica.

—Bien, bien —. Ella se levanta del sofá y deposita una cerveza en la mesa junto a él. Se ve tan tentador, la condensación nubla los gráficos de la lata de aluminio. La cerveza es una bebida barata y acuosa, algo que un estudiante de primer año como Mikasa bebería, pero se percata de que si ha estado bebiendo litros de refresco de fresa, entonces no es demasiado malo tomar una lata helada de cerveza. —Ofrenda de paz —, dice ella, luego le revuelve el cabello. Levi frunce el ceño y estira la mano para golpearla, pero Mikasa se ha ido, aventándose de nuevo al sofá y abriendo una cerveza.

Levi vuelve a su computadora portátil, pero la bebida que tiene delante parece abarcar su visión. Una gota de condensación perfectamente clara corre por el costado de la lata y, por primera vez en su vida, la boca de Levi literalmente se hace agua. Él gime en derrota.

—Muy bien, mocosa, pasaré el rato contigo. Media hora, como máximo.

—¡Yay! — Mikasa dice mientras aplaude. Se levanta para poner un DVD en el reproductor que hay sobre el televisor.

—¿Qué estás viendo? — Levi pregunta. Se sienta suavemente en el sofá, se recuesta y estira las piernas.

—Algún anime, Eren dijo que debería echarle un vistazo —. Responde ella. —Todavía estoy tratando de ser la de la que lleva los pantalones, así que creo que esto ayudará.

Toma un largo trago de cerveza, tratando de terminarla antes de que se caliente. —Sabes que está follando a su compañero de cuarto ¿verdad?

Mikasa se detiene en seco, todavía de pie frente a la televisión. —¿Qué? No, solo son mejores amigos.

—Ese chico es tan gay como el día es tan largo. Estás ladrando al árbol equivocado —, Levi sonríe.

Ella frunce el ceño. —Tengo fe en mi atractivo —, ella murmura.

—En serio, no le gustan las mujeres ¿De verdad crees que vas a cambiarlo? — Él levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos, esperando su respuesta.

Mikasa suspira, sus hombros caen hacia adelante. —Honestamente, ahora me siento como una imbécil porque he estado tratando de estar con él desde la orientación y ni si quiera tenía idea de eso.

—Sí, de verdad. Todos lo saben ¿No se supone que eres inteligente? — Levi se ríe de ella.

—¡Cállate! — se queja, caminando hacia el sofá y golpeándolo con un cojín cercano.

—Ella se deja caer junto a Levi, luego se recuesta alrededor de él de la misma manera que siempre lo ha hecho, como lo hizo cuando lo conoció catorce años antes. La familia de Mikasa se había mudado al lado unos días antes, y la familia de Levi los había invitado como un gesto de amabilidad vecinal. Levi estaba sentado en el sofá del estudio, mirando tranquilamente televisión, cuando Mikasa se arrastró a su lado sin decir palabra ni hacer ruido. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y apoyó las piernas perpendicularmente sobre su regazo. Se quedó dormida sobre él de esa manera, atrapándolo debajo de su cuerpo. Su padre y padrastro, que habían estado bebiendo cerveza en el patio, unidos por su apellido compartido y su amor por las películas de terror, entraron para encontrar a Levi sentado completamente quieto, mientras Mikasa se chupaba el pulgar y suspiraba soñadora contra su pecho.

Cuando ella tenía cinco años y él ocho, era lindo (Kenny hizo que la madre de Levi tomara una foto de ambos, que hasta el día de hoy permanece enmarcada en las salas de estar de ambos Ackerman). Ahora, con diecinueve y veintidós años, Levi lo odia. Ella es demasiado bonita para que esto sea una prueba de resistencia de su habilidad para no tener una erección. Así de cerca, puede oler su shampoo, un aroma químico floral que, sin embargo, hace que quiera enterrar su rostro en su sedoso cabello negro. En silencio agradece a sí mismo por no haber usado pantalones cortos; sus nervios están tan agotados que la sensación de su piel contra la suya sería demasiado para soportarla.

La ha amado por tres años. Ha odiado cada minuto de eso.

Mikasa presiona algunos botones en el control remoto y comienza el primer episodio del anime. —¿Quieres jugar un juego de beber? — pregunta ella, con su lata de cerveza fría descansando contra sus labios.

Levi tuerce sus labios en una sonrisa arrogante —¿En serio necesitas una excusa para beber? — su voz es plana, llena de desdén.

—¿Estas moralmente en contra de la diversión? — ella replica. Levi frunce el ceño. A Mikasa le encanta interrogarlo, evadirlo, desobedecerlo en pequeñas maneras que hieren su ego como una lluvia de agujas. Como todo sobre ella, le molesta tanto como para querer besarla.

—¿Siempre tienes que responder mis preguntas con preguntas? — le cuestiona.

—No —, ella pone mala de cara. —Pero es muy divertido. Me gusta cuando te enojas.

Levi descansa su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y suspira exasperadamente. —Eres tan molesta. Ahora cuéntame sobre tu estúpido juego de beber porque sé que de todos modos me lo vas a contar.

—No es estúpido, Levi —, insiste Mikasa.

—Todos los juegos de beber son estúpidos —, dice mirando al techo.

—Tú eres estúpido —, responde ella, picándole el estómago. Intenta retirarse del sofá de alguna manera, pero solo logra flexionar sus músculos abdominales bajo su toque. Levi se pregunta si realmente la vio sonrojarse cuando ella siente lo musculoso que está debajo de su ropa, o si solo lo imagino. Él aparta su mano, así que ella lo vuelve a golpear con su dedo, esta vez en su torso.

Él toma su mano, evitando que lo toque más. —Jugaré el juego si eso significa que dejarás de hacer esto.

Mikasa sonríe y frota su hombro contra el de él como siempre lo hace cuando es capaz de doblegar a Levi a su voluntad, lo que ocurre mucho más a menudo de lo que él quisiera. Levi cierra los ojos e inhala lentamente, esperando que no pueda escuchar lo tembloroso que es su aliento.

—Es bastante sencillo. Eren dice que cada vez que gritas a la televisión tomas un trago. Si gritas una grosería, tomas dos.

—Esa es la cosa más tonta que he escuchado —, Levi se queja.

—No —, señala Mikasa, —lo más tonto que escuchaste fue cuando Kenny dijo que estaba pensando en comprar una motocicleta —. Levi se ríe amargamente al pensar en su padrastro dando vueltas por el vecindario en lo que sin duda describiría como su dulce cerdo. —No te rías, él tiene una —, le dice ella.

Los ojos de Levi se abren. —¿Qué? ¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

Mikasa ríe. —Sí, también se ve como un idiota. Fui a casa el fin de semana pasado y me la mostró. Te reirás tanto cuando la veas, Levi. Creo que Kenny no recibió la noticia de que es un chico de 50 años que vive en los suburbios, no en Easy Reader*. Ahora mi papá está pensando en comprar una también.

—¿Mi mamá dijo algo al respecto?

—Oh, la conoces. Es demasiado amable para ser honesta acerca de lo terco que Kenny puede ser, así que está feliz de que él esté feliz.

—Suena a mi madre —, dice Levi.

El episodio comienza y Mikasa se queda callada, descansando su cabeza contra el pecho de Levi. Él se concentra en su respiración, lenta y profunda, con la esperanza de que su corazón no se acelere debajo de su oído. Ella estira un brazo y lo coloca sobre su hombro, pasando los dedos por el cabello corto de su nuca. Levi mantiene los ojos fijos en la televisión, pero no puede evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se estiren de satisfacción.

Con los años, ella se ha transformado de su repugnante y desagradable hermanita a algo más insidioso. Ella todavía cumple con el papel anterior con bastante habilidad, capaz de molestarlo hasta el cansancio y hacer lo necesario para calmarlo cuando está molesto. Ahora la admira por ser tan genial, tan inteligente, compasiva y segura de sí misma, audaz donde él es tímido, y suave donde él es duro. Ella es absolutamente perfecta, excepto por el hecho de que cree que Levi es completamente perfecto.

Sería para él más fácil dejar pasar su presencia constante en los últimos tres años, si no estuviera obsesionado por lo mucho que quiere follarla. Sus pensamientos lo conducen a la distracción, lo atormentan mientras duerme, hace que busque mujeres de cabello oscuro con sonrisas astutas que lo cortan como cuchillas de afeitar. Él nunca podrá estar con ella. Además del hecho de que sus familias están demasiado entrelazadas para que esto sea algo menos que un desastre, ella es demasiado buena para él. Simplemente parece incorrecto que esta chica que había sido su sombra molesta durante tanto tiempo de repente se convirtiera en una mujer hermosa, brillante y talentosa que simplemente creía que él era la persona más grandiosa que haya vivido.

Había tenido una floración tardía, todas las extremidades desgarbadas y el cabello largo y negro oscurecieron su rostro durante su primer año de secundaria. Él había estado en el equipo universitario de gimnasia; ella, era miembro del equipo de matemáticas. Él le advirtió que no se acercara mucho a él cuando estuvieran juntos en la escuela y ella desde el otro lado de la cafetería le daba una mirada atormentada con sus ojos oscuros. Al final del año él se graduó con honores y se fue a la universidad, agradeciendo silenciosamente al destino que podría escapar de su opresivo y omnipresente amor de una vez por todas.

En honor a la finalización de su primer año, su madre y padrastro lanzaron una barbacoa en su casa, un pequeño asunto que Levi rápidamente se dio cuenta era una excusa para que sus padres y sus amigos pasaran el rato y bebieran cerveza. Había estado hablando con el señor Ackerman, bebiendo una cerveza que el hombre había robado para él; recuerda que el hombre se jactaba de la perfecta puntuación PSAT* de Mikasa cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, Levi notó que una chica alta y delgada hablaba con su madre. Llevaba un vestido floral color rosa y tenía el cabello corto en un estil angular moderno justo debajo de la nuca. En retrospectiva, sabía que debía haber descubierto quien era esa chica de cabello oscuro, pero estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener su conversación sin parecer obvio ante el señor.

La niña debió haber sentido sus ojos sobre ella porque lo miró por encima del hombro, revelando una cara delicada con ojos grandes, inquietantes y oscuros, que Levi podía ver iluminarse desde el otro lado del patio. Y luego se disculpó con su madre y corrió hacia él, gritando —¡Levi! — Envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo antes de que se diera cuenta, _Oh, joder, Mikasa creció._

—Me corté el cabello hace unas semanas —, dijo después de alejarse de él. Hizo una pose, apoyó una mano en la cadera e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Te gusta?

Su nuevo corte de cabello más corto acentuaba la línea audaz de sus pómulos y el suave puchero de sus labios. Miró hacia abajo para ver que su cuerpo flaco se había ensanchado un poco, redondeando sus senos, caderas y pantorrillas. Levi se vio obligado a concluir que Mikasa Ackerman, sin su ropa holgada y su cortina de cabello que usaba para esconderse, era hermosa. Sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Sí —, dijo en un susurro tenso, con la boca completamente seca.

Más tarde, Kenny le gritó por irse de la fiesta temprano. Levi se sentó en el sofá de la sala, con cara de piedra, dejando de lado su resentimiento habitual por ser disciplinado por un hombre que no era su padre. Dejó que las palabras de Kenny l cubrieran y simplemente asintió con la cabeza, _grosero y malagradecido_. Levi sintió que se lo merecía.

Después de todo, no podía decirle a su padrastro que tenía que irse para poder masturbarse dos veces, porque de lo contrario estaría haciendo todo lo posible por follarse a Mikasa Ackerman. Conociendo a Kenny, lo más probable es que llamaría al señor Ackerman en ese mismo momento para jactarse de que su hijo (lo que a Levi le molestaría, pero supondría que debía dar crédito a su padrastro por al menos fingir que Levi era su hijo) estaba queriéndole dar brillo a la pequeña Mikasa. Conociendo a al señor Ackerman, Levi probablemente se encontraría siendo el receptor de una discusión franca salpicada de amenazas increíblemente educadas.

Nadie podría saberlo nunca. Su repentino ataque de enamoramiento podría destrozar la amistad de sus familias. Y además, Mikasa era demasiado joven. Entonces Levi trató de alejarse de ella, lo que naturalmente la hizo perseguirlo más. Ella "pasaría por" la casa de sus padres cuando supiera que él estaría en casa después de la universidad. Al mirar las universidades, visitó la de Levi, alegando que había escuchado cosas buenas sobre el departamento de biología. Una pequeña parte de él deseaba que ella no entrara, después de todo, era una muy buena escuela, pero luego su madre lo llamó para contarle del puntaje perfecto del SAT* de Mikasa y, en ese momento, supo que ella probablemente terminaría siendo la oradora en la graduación de su clase y un miembro del equipo de campo traviesa de todo el condado. En ese momento, sintió la inevitable y constante presencia de ella apretándose sobre su pierna como una trampa para osos.

En ese momento la detestaba por ser tan buena en todo y por ser él el mejor en congraciarse con ella en su vida, no importando cuanto haya intentado alejarse de ella. Antes de irse, simplemente sabía que no podría escapar de ella (e incluso entonces, ella probablemente subiría en el primer avión a cualquier rincón remoto del mundo en el que él estuviera. Lo tomaría en un gran abrazo y suspiraría en su oído diciéndole cuanto lo extrañaba mientras él intentaría retorcerse, esperando que su excitación incontrolable no fuera demasiado evidente).

Comenzó a trabajar en un RA en su universidad, con gusto asumió los pequeños problemas de los estudiantes de primer año a cambio de vivienda gratuita y una gran habitación para él solo. Después de enterarse de que Mikasa asistiría a la misma escuela que él al año siguiente, solicitó que lo ubicaran con estudiantes de segundo año. Su solicitud fue denegada; era demasiado bueno en su trabajo para no enfrentarse a una tercera clase de estudiantes de primer año.

En el giro más cruel del destino, el primer nombre en su lista de estudiantes fue _Ackerman, Mikasa._

Se las arregló para mantener la calma durante todo el año, sabiendo que ella vivía al final del pasillo, incluso habiéndola visto con nada más que una toalla mientras caminaba del baño a su habitación, con el cabello mojado por la ducha. En ese momento quería nada más que tirar de esa toalla y presionar sus labios sobre cada centímetro de su piel húmeda y limpia. En cambio, como siempre, se retiró a su habitación y acarició su pene, preguntándose cuál sería su sabor.

Afortunadamente no había sido tan pegajosa cuando llegó a la escuela, prefiriendo en cambio abrirse camino socialmente. Todavía era doloroso pare él ver, la forma en que a todos parecía gustarle, la forma sencilla y segura en que ella acertaba en sus cursos, la manera en que ella siempre conseguía unas cuantas rebanadas extra de pizza para él cuando ella ordenaba. La forma en que ella era feliz de sentarse sola un vieres por la noche tres días antes de los exámenes finales, bebiendo cerveza y viendo dibujos animados sin preocuparse en el mundo.

Le tranquilizó saber que, a pesar de su enamoramiento y celos simultáneos por ella, todo lo que tenía que hacer era presentarse ante ella para que fuera feliz. Y alguien que es tan fácil de complacer no puede tener tanta influencia sobre alguien tan estoico y racional como Levi ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

Mikasa sacude la lata de cerveza; un par de gotas traquetean por dentro. Busca su mochila detrás de ella, luego frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que la dejó en el suelo, fuera de alcance de su posición actual. —¿Me sostienes las piernas? — pregunta ella.

—¿Qué? — él voltea hacia ella; el espectáculo es más fascinante de lo que había previsto y, gracias a Dios, ha podido ignorarla durante los últimos minutos.

—Sostén mis piernas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Ella frunce el ceño. —Mi mochila está por allá. La voy a agarrar.

Él la mira con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se lleva la cerveza a la boca. —Solo levántate.

—No tengo ganas. Estoy cómoda aquí. Sostén mis piernas.

Levi intenta calcular cuánto tiempo le tomará a uno de ellos ceder, y se da cuenta de que está demasiado cansado para determinar si su deseo de beber cerveza superará su insistencia para que ella actué como un ser humano autónomo. Ella levanta las piernas ligeramente para recordarle su pedido. Levi baja su lata de cerveza y envuelve sus manos en las espinillas de ella mientras Mikasa se inclina hacia atrás, levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza para recuperar su bolso. Su sudadera se levanta, exponiendo su piel suave y pálida como un durazno. Inconscientemente, mientras observa los como los músculos de su estómago se flexionan, Levi comienza a frotar su pulgar izquierdo contra su pierna, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y la aspereza ocasional del rastrojo.

Se da cuenta que es extraño pensar en ella como una persona real, como una chica de diecinueve años que olvidó afeitarse las piernas ese día. Él piensa en ella como un gato, aparentemente jugando con él, a estas alturas, ella debe haber descubierto el efecto que tiene en él, hasta que finalmente decida saltar y desgarrarle una extremidad y después otra, mientras sonríe.

A veces él piensa que ella es como un perro, estúpidamente leal que sobrevive de los restos que él puede darle. Cuando se le preguntó "Si Levi saltara de un puente ¿Tú también lo harías?", Mikasa de doce años dijo: "Absolutamente". Mikasa lo ama con un pureza intensa, un celo casi religioso, que le parece ridículo. No ha entendido ni por un momento su devoción loca e inquebrantable hacia él.

—Tengo que quitarme esto—, murmura después de depositar su mochila en su regazo, tirando de las mangas de su sudadera.

—Creo que esta es la primera vez que te veo sin esa sudadera con capucha en todo el año —, comenta Levi, tratando de olvidar la imagen mental de la toalla color rojo profundo envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo mojado.

—Bueno, sabiendo que el tipo que me regaló esta sudadera nunca se acostará conmigo a menos que invente un láser que cambie la orientación sexual, se siente menos significativa. Además, estoy sudando —. Mikasa se sienta y se quita la sudadera, luego la mete en su mochila junto a las latas restantes de cerveza. Debajo, ella lleva una camiseta negra delgada.

Levi se congela cuando ve gran parte de su piel, la cresta de su clavícula, el contorno de sus senos. Su boca se abre antes de que pueda detenerse y grita:

—¿No estas usando sostén? — Mikasa lo ve con una mirada confundida en su rostro.

—Vivo aquí. No necesito usar sostén cuando solo estoy pasando el rato viendo televisión —, explica, con un tono sarcástico en su voz. —¿Realmente te sientes amenazado por unas tetas sin restricciones?

Levi dice: —No —, pero él quiere decir: —Sí, si son tuyas —. Mikasa responde rascándole ligeramente la espalda con un movimiento circular a través de su camisa Oxford ahora arrugada. Él resiste el impulso de ronronear. Ella sabe que ese es su interruptor de apagado, lo único que puede hacer para calmarlo. Ella ha hecho esto para evitar que intente pelear contra Kenny en más de una ocasión.

A medida que las imágenes animadas aparecen en la pantalla junto a inesperados borbotones de sangre, los dos comienzan a gritar en estado de shock y sorpresa, superponiendo malas palabras una tras otra tan rápido que para cuando son conscientes, se miran por un momento, calculando mentalmente cuantas bebidas deben tomar y, en seguida, deciden tomar sus respectivas cervezas. La espuma gotea de uno de las esquinas de la boca de Mikasa, manchando su camiseta sin mangas.

—Derramaste un poco —, dice Levi, señalando el punto húmedo en su camisa. Cuando ella mira hacia abajo, él golpea la punta de su nariz con su dedo.

—¡Eres un idiota! — ella grita, avergonzada de haber caído en un truco tan sencillo. Sus mejillas arden y el aliento de Levi se contrae cuando él ve su rubor extenderse por su rostro.

—Tienes que tomar dos tragos ahora —, bromea, alcanzando su mochila y entregándole otra cerveza.

—Eso es solo si le gritas a la televisión, no a los nerds que se disfrazan para escribir páginas sobre un grupo de griegos muertos.

—Dice la chica que se queda un viernes por la noche a ver anime.

—Al menos no estoy trabajando. Eso te hace un nerd más grande que yo.

Las peleas por ver quien molesta a quien lo calman. Mikasa abre la cerveza que le ofrece y se la devuelve, luego toma una para ella. Acepta la bebida con una sonrisa y se da cuenta de que se está divirtiendo, y que el programa que están viendo es realmente entretenido. Él se mueve un poco, colocando su brazo alrededor de ella, su mano posando sobre su cadera. El episodio termina y Levi se da cuenta de que no quiere volver a tratar de encontrar un nuevo significado en las palabras de hombres que murieron dos mil años antes de que él naciera.

Mikasa parece sentir su reticencia. —Ese episodio duró solo veinte minutos —, dice suavemente mirándolo. —Deberías ver otro.

Levi lucha contra el impulso de besar su frente. —Está bien, uno más —, dice con fingida resignación. Suena la música temática del programa y se encuentra interrumpiendo a la televisión, gritando maldiciones a la pantalla, cuando la cerveza comienza a subir a su cabeza y se ve envuelto en el programa. Mikasa está allí con él, llevándose la lata de cerveza a los labios hasta que comienza a olvidar las rudimentarias reglas del juego.

—Estás borracha —, dice Levi cuatro episodios después.

—_Estas borracho_ —, Mikasa bromea.

Él termina su lata de cerveza y no recuerda si es la quinta o la sexta. —Sí, creo que sí.

—Y realmente te divertiste. Te vi resistirte un poco al inicio, pero definitivamente te divertiste —, dice Mikasa.

—Levi deja caer su lata de cerveza vacía sobre el estómago de Mikasa. —Los juegos de beber siguen siendo tontos.

—¡Jugaste un juego de beber y te divertiste! Te diveer-tistee —, se burla con voz cantarina, ignorando su intento por molestarla. —¡Levi se diviir-tióó!

—No lo hice ¡Nunca me divierto! — responde sonriendo de lado.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. —Sí, apuesto a que preferirías estar escribiendo tu tesis.

Levi frunce el ceño, pero el gesto se ve arruinado por la sonrisa que le asoma. —Mi tesis no me fastidia como tú.

—Me amas —, insiste Mikasa.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, murmura: —Sí, lo hago —, curvando sus labios en una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Alcanza el control remoto y presiona reproducir en el próximo episodio con la esperanza de que Mikasa no le pida que repita lo que acaba de decir.

Su cerebro empapado de alcohol se da cuenta demasiado tarde de que ese plan nunca iba a funcionar. Ella lo mira con los labios abiertos y los ojos luminosos _¿De emoción o de alcohol?_ él se pregunta. No puede decirlo con certeza. Ella se inclina un poco hacia él y besa su mandíbula, que es áspera debajo de sus labios. Ella sonríe al notar que él también olvido afeitarse hoy. —Te amo, ya lo sabes —, dice ella, con su voz casi audible. —Siempre lo he hecho.

Levi se remueve debajo de ella, sintiéndose incomodo en su propia piel. —Mikasa, no creo…

Ella se sienta y lo mira, casi presionando su propia nariz con la de él. En este punto, ella está prácticamente sentada sobre su regazo, con brazo alrededor de cuello. Mikasa puede besarlo si ella quiere, Levi reza para que no lo haga, porque él sabe que no podrá resistirse y no sabe si alguna vez podría superarlo, especialmente no con su tesis colgando sobre su cabeza.

—Por favor, déjame estar borracha y emocional por esta vez —, le ruega. —Nunca lo volveré a hacer, lo juro. Es solo que… todavía tengo tres años más de universidad y vas a irte y serás un adulto. Puede que no te vea mucho después de esto y eso me mata. No puedo dejarte ir sin ser honesta contigo. Sé que sólo piensas en mí como la niña extraña y molesta, y generalmente tienes razón en eso, pero sólo soy rara porque te amo mucho y yo constantemente trato de no decir esto. Pero ya lo hice, así que supongo ya no tengo que preocuparme por eso —. Ella aparta la vista de él. —Me callaré y podremos seguir viendo la televisión como personas normales —. Ella comienza a balancear sus piernas hacia abajo, pero él las agarra y las sostiene con fuerza sobre su regazo.

—No —, respira acercándola a él. —Estas bien aquí —. En ese momento, deja de preocuparse por lo que significa amar a Mikasa Ackerman. Él deja de preocuparse por lo que su padre y Kenny dirán, por su vergüenza y lujuria paralizante que siente hacia ella, por lo mucho que le molesta cuanto lo ha cautivado.

En ese momento, todo lo que importa es que Mikasa está en sus brazos, y que ella también lo ama.

En lugar de su habitual letanía de odio hacia sí mismo, solo tiene un pensamiento en mente_: tal vez la razón por la que encajamos perfectamente es porque nos pertenecemos de esta manera._

De repente todo parece ser tan simple, y Levi se percata de que tiene que besar a Mikasa o puede morir. Despacio, inevitablemente, como su un imán lo atrajera, su boca desciende para encontrarse con la de ella.

Sus ojos se abren en estado de shock y confusión. —¿Qué está pasando? — susurra contra sus labios.

Levi retira un mechón de cabello del rostro de Mikasa. —¿Qué es lo que piensas?

Entonces la besa, y para ambos el mundo simplemente se cae. En ese momento solo son ellos dos, la presión de los labios fríos y húmedos por la cerveza, la caricia de sus lenguas, los dedos de Mikasa envolviéndose en el cabello de Levi mientras tira suavemente de ellos. Uno de ellos gime; ninguno puede decidir si fue uno o el otro. Ella se mueve de debajo de él, sin romper la conexión de su beso, hasta que está a horcajadas sobre él, frotándose contra el grosor de su erección a través de sus pantalones de vestir.

Su timidez se desvanece como si estuviera demoliendo un edificio, cientos de toneladas de escombros se derrumban convirtiéndose en polvo. Sus manos cobran vida, una se desliza por su espalda hasta llegar debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos para poder acunar su trasero y presionarla más firmemente contra su miembro erecto, la otra mano toca su seno, rodeando con su pulgar el pezón.

El beso se rompe cuando Mikasa gime ruidosamente contra su boca. Levi recuerda que están en la sala, que cualquiera puede entrar en cualquier momento y verlo intentando desnudarla.

—Mierda —, jadea. —Eso fue intenso. Deberíamos salir de aquí antes de que algo más suceda, eh.

Mikasa rie y se mueve contra él una vez más, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren por un momento. —Maldecir significa que debes tomar dos tragos. — Su voz es oscura y ronca por el deseo. Levi nunca había escuchado algo tan sexy.

Extiende la mano en el sofá hasta que sus dedos se cierran alrededor de la lata de cerveza botada recientemente. —Está vacía —, dice levantándola. Se inclina hacia un lado y toma la mochila, pero lo único que hay dentro es la sudadera con capucha.

—Nos hemos quedado sin cerveza —, le dice ella. Mikasa se queda en silencio por unos momentos hasta que sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa malvada. —Maldecir significa que tienes que besarme dos veces.

Levi responde felizmente con una serie de improperios que hacen sangrar los oídos de Mikasa, y luego vuelve a colocar sus labios contra los de ella.

Treinta y ocho horas después, escribe las últimas palabras de su tesis mientras está sentado en el escritorio de su habitación, usando solamente un par de calzoncillos negros. Mientras revisa el documento por última vez, suspira aliviado. Un momento después, con una precisión casi sobrenatural, su madre le llama.

—Hola, mamá —, dice incapaz de evitar sonreír mientras contesta el teléfono.

—¿Cómo va la tesis, cariño? Pareces mucho menos estresado.

—Acabo de terminarla. Se lo estoy enviando por correo electrónico a mi asesor mientras estamos hablando —. Abre un correo y escribe brevemente "Por favor, revise el adjunto" en el cuerpo del correo, adjunta su ensayo y hace click en "enviar".

—¡Eso es genial! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mi chico graduado de universidad.

—Aún no lo soy, mamá —, le recuerda con suavidad, —todavía tengo que presentar un par de exámenes.

—Lo harás.

—Lo sé.

La madre de Levi cambia de tema. Ella sabe que su hijo no soporta ser adulado. —¿Te dije que el padre de Mikasa está comprando una motocicleta como la de Kenny?

Levi se anima con esa noticia. _Mikasa se pondrá furiosa,_ piensa con una sonrisa. —Sí ¿desde cuándo Kenny tiene una motocicleta? Mikasa me lo contó la otra noche.

—¡Pensé que te lo había dicho! — exclama su madre.

—Ciertamente no lo hiciste —, insiste. —Recordaría si lo hubieras hecho.

—Obtuvo la moto hace un mes. Le encanta. Sabes, me convenció de ir a dar una vuelta con él el otro día. En realidad fue bastante agradable.

Levi ríe entre dientes. No puede esperar a ver a Kenny dando vuelta en una Harley*. Por un breve momento se imagina a sí mismo acelerando por la carretera, con los brazos de Mikasa fuertemente envueltos alrededor de él, y se pregunta si Kenny le permitirá llevar la motocicleta a dar un paseo como regalo de graduación.

De repente, comprende por qué Kenny la compró.

La voz de su madre lo saca de su ensueño. —¿Cómo está Mikasa? ¿Está aguantando bien los exámenes finales?

Levi gira la silla de su escritorio y mira a Mikasa, que todavía está dormida sobre su cama, desnuda. Ella esta acostada de lado con un brazo aun tirado sobre la parte del colchón donde él estaba durmiendo unas horas antes. Ella ronca suavemente, sonriendo mientras duerme. Levi camina hacia ella y se sienta en la cama, pasando una mano sobre su hombro y bajando por su brazo. Mikasa se despierta, abriendo lentamente sus ojos oscuros, y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la mano de él, llevándola a sus labios. Él le sonríe.

—Ella está genial, mamá —. Él dice. —Ella es realmente genial.

* * *

**E**spero que esta traducción les haya gustado mucho, cualquier comentario que le quieran enviar a Alienheartattack sobre está historia déjenmelo en los comentarios y yo se lo haré llegar :3. Asimismo si ven alguna falla en mi traducción estoy abierta a críticas ;).

**~Judith**


End file.
